My Perfect (Bloody) Valentine's Day!
by StonyRiddle
Summary: Three years in a relationship can still keep a dark secret? Why not getting that secret out in a special day!


Happy late Valentine's Day!

* * *

"Zim"

"what?"

"Are you ready for tonight?"

Zim looks up at Dib, smiling him "of course, Dib-thing, today is valentine's day. Is our third anniversary"

Dib nods and bends down to kiss Zim's cheek, something tightened in his spooch every time Dib kisses him in the cheek.

Getting up from the couch, went to the mirror. Looking at himself.

His appearance had changed a lot four years ago, Dib had invented a wonderful gift. a holographic watch, just like Tak had use years ago.

His new human disguise is so good. No one recognizes him and...no one knows who he is, besides changing his human disguise, he changes his name.

He presses the button of his watch, sees the holographic disguise taken place.

Smiling his reflection, he walked to the door calling out "Dib, I'm ready! I will be gone now"

He didn't get a reply so he left.

* * *

_**Zita's residence house **_

"Ray!" Zita happily hugs her boyfriend. Ray hugging her back and kisses her lips, smiling he enters her house and closes the door. Zita's house is a mansion. Ray never used to it to entering that house...

Zita made special decorations for their third anniversary.

Thought her house is so big, she hires anyone to decorate and do cleaning, who doesn't want to get paid $90 for a whole day?

"Ray, this year I made a different dish" Zita walked with Ray to her dining room, a round table for two. Heart balloons, and candles in the middle of the table with two dishes of already made food.

Ray smile at her "I would love to try a new dish my darling, besides today it be a truly special night" pushing back the chair letting Zita sit first, he slides the chair close to the table. Zita looks at him with admiration.

Ray went to the alcohol bar, getting two glasses and pour Champagne, back at the table putting the two copes and the bottle of champagne next to the candle, sitting down in front of Zita.

"let's start eating shall we" Ray and Zita started eating.

Ray didn't notice what it looks but now tasting...

It tastes good actually. _Eh, whatever food is this... she did well. _

Both staring at each other eating their dinner, having such a silent treatment. It is not a bother for them.

As the food is finish, they grab their cup of wine

"Happy valentine's day and anniversary my love" Zita holds out the cup, Ray smile and clicks both cups "of course my darling" as both drink their champagne.

Ray stare at Zita... drinking.

"Zita, Can I ask you something?"

"of course,"

"Do... you know ...a guy name Dib Membrane" Ray asks the question slowly and right there saw Zita flinch. She put down her cup and stare at him.

"w-where you heard that name?" her question was a bit off.

Ray plays with his cup. Still with a bit off champagne, shrugging his shoulders "oh, is just...I was passing in some stores and... I see a lot of Dib Membrane inventions and even some pictures of him. So I ask the lady about whose the guy and she said...he was one of the richest men and scientific ...he did many good things right after his father passed away. The lady was a bit of shock that I didn't know who he is. She told me... That the whole city and even the whole world know who he is. So maybe I told myself. Well if everyone knows him. Then-"

he looks at Zita, she still looks frozen and her face is already sweating... She thinks he doesn't notice "my girlfriend should too ...right?'

Zita didn't say any word. She has frozen.

Ray annoying snap his fingers "Helloooo...Zita ...are you there? I'm asking you just a random question. Common if you know the guy, I'm not going get mad"

Zita shook her head, falter her words "I-I... yes, I did know him. but it was a long time ago..."

Ray playing with his cup, sipping a bit. He gazes at his girlfriend. Knowing she is lying.

"but...you went out with him, right? ...there were some old pictures in the store too...Dib Membrane and..."

He looks at her hard... changing his posture now .." his **fiancée** Zita .." he finishes his sentence.

Zita kept her mouth shut, She doesn't know what to say, not even to confirm what her boyfriend just found out.

Ray sight... tired of this shit already.

"you know Zita... I know something about what happened"

Zita look at him alarm "w-what ...what you possibly know? t-that relationship was long ago. Before I met you... yeah sure I didn't tell you about him ...is... Just ...was too soon... And... and ..." breathing out, she calms down her panic.

She looks at Ray and confesses "yeah, I was his fiancé like 5 years years ago, three years after our proposal it occurs the accident ... The relationship didn't work right, I thought he had changed when he took his father's place. We know each other since elementary and we started going out … like 2nd year of college. He was already working with his father by that time but he wanted his title. But...as we took our relationship further... out of blue he started talking about that fucking idiot …. Zim" Zita looks a bit angry now.

Ray nod at her. Shock with half of that confession. Even surprise about her naming Zim' name

"..what was wrong with that guy..um..Zim?" he asks, making sure that the question was just for curious.

Zita's face scrunches up in disgusting "Dib...was obsess with Zim.. ever since elementary. He was a crazy kid back then. He has been telling everyone that Zim is an alien. Try to prove anyone. He sometimes was so crazy that we had to use the crazy cards to send him to the crazy house for boys... Zim was crazy too of course but... He was a sick kid so that was normal, but Dib... oh Dib... he was so obsessed with him. But then without the alien part... he... he"

Zita's face gotten red, talking about Dib and Zim..it sure had made her angry.

Ray kept drinking his champagne...

He pours to Zita's cup "alright, Zita... Let's keep drinking alright..."

Zita sight relives of the suggestion. She grabs the cup and in one go she drinks the whole champagne.

Ray grins at her.

He waited a minute now..._and_

"I...I ...w-what.." Zita started coughing, she felt a chill going through her body, she sits up straight to her chair

"Wh-why the champagne is...is strong?"

Ray drinks his "Mhm, I don't know what you talking about. It tastes the same. Are you already light by just two cups?" he gazes at her.

Zita's body was in a posture like she was tied to the chair.

"e-eh No, no..i can hold the alcohol ..b-but Wh-why this.." she looks at Ray terrified...

Feeling in her stomach the whatever substance of the champagne... _Is... the same_...

Ray put his cup now, he stood up, went around to Zita.

He holds her shoulder and bends down to her ear, whispering "What's wrong my dear... are you ...remembering the flavor of the liquor.. ?"

Zita shudder and tried to shook her body ...the liquid is so strong

"what..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? H-HOW YOU GET THAT...THAT" Zita shout, anger now in her eyes. Feeling trap to the chair.

Ray turns around Zita's chair facing him.

His face had changed... he doesn't look the nice guy she knew. His smile shows his... sharp teeth.

body trap to the chair tried to move her body ... scared of the new look of her boyfriend "tsk, tks..oh Zita, Zita~" he chants her name "I...I think you should. Had cover your...or... clean your evidence so deep …. I am right?"

Zita petrify face look at him "what ...you talking about? W-WHAT EVIDENCE...THERE...THER-"

**SLAP**

Zita face made a hard turn, face red and stinging.

The slap was too hard

She looks back at him, eyes watering now, speechless for the hit.

Ray's face hadn't changed, not even remorse for hitting her.

"why...you ...hit me?"

"because...you a piece of shit... a liar .and-"

He kneels, face to face, he grabs her chin... Making her staring him deep in his purple eyes. Zita scrunches her face, hurting, Ray closes the distance and whisper in her lips "..A _murderer_"

Zita open her eyes wide... _it can't be _

"No, no, no t-that ...that's not true! I'M NOT! Wh- what are you accusing me of!"

Ray look at his girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend_, he smirks at her, seeing her so petrified and scare for the confession.

Still denying it.

"Aright, my dear. I'm going to give you a special present now...are you ready?" Zita shook her head hard "well **too bad**... you gotta love this! Jajaja"

As he started laughing, he presses a button on his watch.

Zita shocking with the image in front of her...

The man who she was in love for three years, the man she felt a connection... is...

His pale skin changes to green, his dark green eyes change to... big round magenta eyes, no nose, his ears change to two black antennas on his head...

…...his...his face...

"**ZIM**!" Zita scream.

"Hello, Zita"

* * *

_**3 hours later **_

"Dib, I'm home!" Zim enters his house, calling out Dib.

Dib comes out from the kitchen with a big cake "how was your date" he put the cake to the little table in the middle of the living room, Zim walked to him and kisses him. Both now sitting on the floor eating a piece of cake

"good. Everything was good... I did what it had to be done" Zim, moaning with the taste of the cake, smiles at Dib...

"and ...there's a surprise, want to see it?"

Dib gladly nods "hell yeah!"

Zim and Dib finish their portion of the cake, they clean up the table. Sitting now on the sofa. Zim lay on his back top on dib's chest, Took out his device tablet. Turning on the screen.

* * *

_**Somewhere in a residential house.**_

Opening the door. "Good evening, sir. And ma'am, Are you Zita's parents "

"Um, Yes, we are Zitas parents," the woman said. The mailman nod and holds out a heart shape box of chocolates, the man took it "Happy valentine's day" the mailman nods and walk away.

The couple closes the door. "Aww, look, is from Zita! She sends us chocolate! " the woman takes the box from her husband "Mhm, it is weird she sends chocolates, she would have never sent gifts " the man doubt about the peculiar present.

"Oh, Jeffrey. Don't be hard on her... Probably... She wants to apologize...? " the woman unwraps the plastic paper. Jeffrey looks at her wife disbelieving.

_Yeah right since she got the whole fortune of that poor Membrane, she has forgotten about us._ "Whatever ever Maria..." Maria rolls her eyes; her husband can be such head bull. Opening already the box.

Her eyes open wide, her face got paler. The box started shaking, Jeffrey calls her out "Maria! What's wrong! ..why you pa-" as he walks to her side and looks inside the box... His face got so white; his body frozen with the horror. He took the box from Maria... Holding it ... Shaking his head. "No, no, no, no" wording the word like an echo. Dropping the box disgusting...

Then looking at each other eyes, it hit them in the guts "AAHHH"

The screams echo to the whole house. -

"Holy shit, zim! This was the best present ever! I love it, my Zim" Dib kisses Zim's head.

Zim purring delight "of course my Dib... I did this all for you"

"MASTER, THE NEWS IS ON" the computer announced to the lovebirds

"Oh Dib, this an extra present

.but.. ..is " Zim looks up at Dib, nervous about his reply. " Mhm, no worry my love. I will be fine... Let's watch it and see what people's reactions going to be ...computer turn on the news, please"

"ALRIGHT"

the TV turns on, the news already talking and sure the reporters look a bit disturbing...

What a great valentine's day present.

_"Today on valentine's day is once again of the horror crime ever in history, taken out from a horror movie. _

_Tonight at 9 pm two couples got a heart box of chocolate, but what was inside... _

_There weren't chocolates at all! Kate would now give her interview to the couple " _

_The reporter was next to the couples, the man was holding his wife, trembling and crying hysterically " This couple got valentine's gift from their daughter, but what they got is the most gruesome horror gift, ...what reaction you guys got when opening the box " _

_"Are you fucking kidding me, don't you fucking see it! Is a FUCKING HUMAN HEART! A HEART RIP OUT FROM THE BODY! and.. A-and that can be... Can be ..our daughter's heart! " _

_The reported nod "And sure is a human heart... _

_A horrible death for this poor victim. The police are now going to enter the victim's house... And... Oh, wait...OH OH OH my god! The police enter to the house, and... oh my... this is so horrible!" the reported turn to the couples "I'm so sorry but.. the heart it does belong to your daughter" _

"_NO! No,no,no ! W-why..w-who did it..who- who did this monstrous act!" the husband tight his wife's body hard, crying in agony. _

"_oh, …. the police found someone, sitting in a chair with a chainsaw on his hand.. and...oh god. A human leg to his other hand... The victim the body is been mutilate, in different parts!...oh goodness this is soo horror and disgusting, the police arrested the suppose murdered, he hasn't said any word yet but hadn't holding out the arresting... oh-" _

"_Goodness woman would you stop reacting so fucking happy... Your details about my daughter's dead body are disgusting!" the couple who was still next to the reporter was so horrified with the way the reporter was describing their daughter's mutilated body. _

"_oh, I'm deeply sorry... um there is something else the police found out... is a video...they hadn't played yet but it says "Zita's confession" they asking if you guys are ok to play this now" _

_The wife looks at her husband, nodding "yeah, play it" _**(**"**This is it Dib! They going to play the video; you want to listen to this?" **

"**of course, I want everyone to know what truly happened" )**

**-"Alright, just to get this straight, whatever image would show the video please, to those watching now, don't let kids be around. Who are sensitive to this topic, don't watch. warning that this video contains a severe disturbing image and the conversation is a lot of dark topics"- **

_The police enter play _

_The video comes out, and what it can see is the victim in a chair._

_Half-naked there's blood on her face, her hands are tight in front, but what can see is the most of her fingers are chop off, her right leg is chopped off too, there's a machine to her neck, keeping her alive, her left eyes are completely gone. _

_Breathing heavy. _

"_Zita common are you going, to tell the truth" A men's voice echo in the room. _

"_Zita, if you want to die, you gotta wait...I can chop off other limbs while you still alive, say the truth and you die peacefully" _

_Zita body was trembling, the agony of her missing limbs is so strong, but with the machine, she can't pass out. _

"_I-I...can't" _

"_you can't or you don't want to? Really Zita such a crappy excuse, alright so what part of your body wants to go, mhm..your other leg, your arm, your ears?" The men were suggesting like he is taking out a food order. _

_Zita was shaking, shouting "I DON'T WANT TO!" _

"_Mhm, alright then" the man appears in front of the camera, his face was cover with a clown mask, he picks up a chainsaw. Walking to Zita shaking body. _

"_no word?...it be easy to confess and the agony it be gone... Common Zita" _

_Shaking her head _

"_THEN, OFF WITH YOUR ARM THEN JAJAJA"_

"_NOOO!" He turns on the chainsaw and in one go, the saw chop off Zita's right arm. The arm flew out with the amount of blood. _

_Zita screams agony, still can't pass out. _

_Seeing her arm on the floor, above her elbow, there was the bone sticking out. _

"_I-I...FINE, I CONFESS!"_

_The men turn off the chainsaw, he walks out and moves the camera close to Zita face, her face was disfigured, her left eye shows the deep hollow and dry blood around it. Mostly there are cuts on her mouth and nose. _

_Zita breathes out and looks at the camera._

_**_confession_**_

"_4 years ago, it was one of the horrors valentine's day. _

_That day was when Dib Membrane died. He was my fiancé for three years, and as couples for 7 years, _

_um... that night was supposed to especial, it was our seventh anniversary! but.. but.. _

_The idiot... plan to break up, he wanted to end our proposal! _

_And.. and you know why... why he wanted to end our relationship?... _

_It.. it was because of Zim! Everyone knows who Zim is! That freak guy with green skin! He fucks left like right after high school, then Dib had changed, he damn changes about his stupid alien shit. And damn he fucks change his entire self, he turns to a handsome man, such a man that you wouldn't think he was the crazy kid back in elementary... _

_So, yes... Our relationship was getting deep, it was sinking so bad because Zim came back like a year before that. And then he went and damn look for Dib, Dib attitude had changed by then, he kept talking about Zim when he was with me and then...then. _

_He stops making love to me! He then started having any excuse to not want to. So, on his birthday, I want to surprise him! I want to give him a special night, but you know what I find out... _

_Ugh, I found out my fiancé slept with Zim! He fucking went and slept with Zim in his birt-" _

"_jajaja, wait, wait.." The men cut her off "you talking about...the night on his birthday that he got out early from work and want to surprise you, and when he enters his bedroom. Found you and other men in his bed? Naked? Is that the surprise?" _

_Zita breath caught with that truth, she looks up at the men with her eyes startled. The men behind the mask grunts. Gripping her hair hard enough making her squeak_

"_Zita, your truth is half-ass, common say the rest of it, what happened that night on valentine's day... who did all those things to Dib's body!... Don't fucking lie" _

"_I... ok, I tell the rest!, that night when Dib was planning to break our proposal...I snap! I snap, but didn't show it... so... so I give him a cup of wine... T-the w-wine had a substance that I got it from a street seller. It makes you relax your body but if ...if put too much... your body be in a paralyzed state, yo-you can't able to move your body at all...so- so-" _

"_keep going, almost there Zita.. what did you do then" _

"_ehh, I ugh...I...I kill him! I kill Dib Membrane! I was the one who chops off his fingers, I chop off his leg, I took his eye out!...the-then... uhhh ... _

_I ..I grab a bottle...and, ughh... I I I ...damn fucking rape him! I put the bottle inside his fucking asshole! SINCE HE WAS A DAMN FAGGOT AND WANTED HIS BACK DOOR TO BE POUND, SO YEAH I GIVE IT TO HIM!... A-and... he was bleeding so much!.. - _

_THERE! THAT'S THE TRUTH! I KILL DIB MEMBRANE .." Zita holds her breath hard, her panic was in uncontrol state, with the missing limbs and most of her life is already gone. _

"_...but ..who did you blame on this... who did you blame for the supposed murdered? Hu Zita" the man said picking up a pickaxe. _

"_I...I... blame on Keef, since he was so obsessed with Zim...I made it seem... That... that he kill Dib for ..for having an affair with his love interesting" _

_The confession finally was out. _

_The men sight and look straight to the camera "Well, finally the truth is out! Is it terrific that we are finally able to know what happened to the former scientist Dib Membrane... And this bitch just covers for three years! Ha, what a damn slut! … _

_This is folks... Now with the big finale... I be giving a gift for her parents. I would feel bad for them but ..this is how it feels when ...the person you truly love been murdered in such a disgusting, horrible way.. _

_By the time the police get her, I will be sitting in a chair. With a chainsaw and a leg, but my body be in a state that I would not care what would happen to me. So. _

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**__" _

_He turns back and with the pickaxe, raises it. Zita scream in terror "WAIT WAIT NO NO WHAT YOU DOING?!" _

_He smiles and stabs the pickaxe to Zita's chest, blood flowing now, Zita coughing blood. _

"_getting your heart out!" _

_The pickaxe slit deep her body, her chest opening up to her belly, the organs coming out. Zita half dead... Watch as the men put his hand inside her chest. And grins at her. The camera shows the movement-_

The tv turns off "Well, that sure was a great surprise Zim... too bad we can't show them who I am now"

"Ha, as they would believe you, probably say that you are an imposter and want to pretend to be the former Dib Membrane" Zim got up from the sofa, holding out his hand to Dib

"let's get out here already, let's go home..." Dib took his hand, standing up now. He smiles at Zim "yeah and probably the tallest would have our head for leaving GIR there for this whole time" mumbles.

"sure, but they wouldn't"

Zim and Dib packed everything.

Getting out of the house, Zim pushes a button so the house minimizes back to a looking pen.

They enter to the Voot cruiser and take off. "what did Gaz say about our idea" Zim asks Dib

"Mhm, she said that when she finishes everything about our father company and find some good suitable people to take over, so she calls us when she is ready"

"Good, she is maturing good and would find a perfect mate in Irk"

"oh god Zim, don't phrase like that!... …... probably be Tak"

Both laugh with the horrible joke, out of the earth's orbit.

Back to their home planet, Irk

_**Valentine's day was the most bittersweet to end everything.**_

* * *

Who loves the movie?.  
I wanted something like that but.. Too much shit to describe.  
Hope this shit makes sense xD


End file.
